This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is examining if and how insulin affects weight and eating habits in people with type 1 diabetes. Patients with diabetes treated with insulin often gain weight, which may deter them from adhering to insulin treatment. Detemir is one type of long acting insulin approved by the Food and Drug Administration for use in people with diabetes. It is similar to other long acting insulins [NPH, glargine] except that it has been associated with less weight gain compared to other types of insulin. The reasons for this are still unclear. One possibility is that detemir insulin acts differently than do other insulins in affecting how diabetic patients eat meals. The purpose of this study is to determine whether appetite and calories eaten during a meal are affected by the type of insulin used to treat diabetes. This is a pilot study which means we are gathering preliminary information to determine if a larger study can be done.